Discovery
by LadySeradeRETURNS
Summary: HGSBNow 20, the Order's youngest members return to Grimmauld for a holiday reunion where they haven't been together in 2 years. Sirius is now a free man and learns to deal with his new life as well as a new discovery he's made with an Order member. SBHG
1. Christmas at Grimmauld

At 12 Grimmauld Place, stood a house naked to the muggle eye. A simple looking two-story house blended in with the rest, as if it had been there for years and years before. In a way, it had been.

With it's shoddy looking exterior, a heavy, haunting door was centered behind a cobblestone walk way that lead in from the sidewalk. What lay behind the door was another story, was another code, was the Order of the Phoenix.

Sirius Black stood at the bottom of the stairway, with an exhausted look over his face. He casually ran a hand through his thick black layered locks, like he always did when there was something he felt had no words to explain.

The old Sirius that was once thin and gaunt, wearing tattered clothing and untamed messy long dark hair, had drastically changed. Now, in his place, stood a man fresh from his thirties, venturing on into his early forties, with the spirit of a man in his twenties. His torn prison attire had now been replaced with dark Italian shoes, fitted sweaters and slacks in every shade of black, grey and charcoal. With a lean and toned physique, a man who had been able to defy most odds when it came to age stood in Sirius Black's place. His once untamed hair was now shorter, layered and back to it's rich brown black. Since Sirius had fallen into the Veil, he had returned a new man. A man that was now cleared of his once tongue clucking name and a thirst for a new life…as soon as he could get out of the house.

Sirius's long layered locks fell back into his sightline as he shook his head with slight impatience with the woman that stood above him.

Molly Weasley, fellow member of The Order, was trying to "compliment" the rest of the house with the largest piece of mistletoe anyone had ever seen. She stood as high on her toes as her chubby little legs could lift her, adjusting the weed-like monstrosity on the first landing of the stairs. Like something out of a muggle mail order catalogue, the house was draped from ceiling to rug in every piece of festive holiday decoration that could be found from London to the Isle of Wight.

As he put one hand on the banister, his body leaning against it as if to give him strength to deal with this woman, his cousin, he watched on as she insisted on this extra piece. He stood there in absolute silence for a few minutes, taking in the sight, letting a small but simple smile cross over his lips. Once a convicted killer, once feared by many wizards and muggles alike, he felt powerless against his cousin as she dedicated her final minutes without children to this gaudy decoration

__

Oh, how mother would have been pleased with the positively cheery place Molly has turned this house into. If one person rings that bell to wake her up, she's going to have a lot more to say than call us mud blood lovers. "Really, Molly, take a break. You've been at this for hours." he said, with long dark locks falling into his face. Reflecting the face of a man just beginning his forties, he still showed that rugged appeal that made him so youthful. Easily mistaken for someone ten years younger, he basked in his wit and charm to defy his age.

"Sirius, I want to get this done before the children all get here. Listen to me, " she paused for a moment to meet his eyes as her own words donned on herself, "I still call them children. Anyway, I want to get this done so I don't have to fuss anymore about it."

"Molly, I appreciate what you're doing, I do. But, do you really think it necessary to hang the biggest Christmas weed between my two favored book shelves?" a slight chuckle over the situation began to erupt in his voice. Molly had reached as tall as she could, her chubby legs holding her up further and further, just so she could make it perfect.

"Well, I want it to be visible for everyone to see. I'm just trying to throw a few people closer together, because it's about time the kids started to settle. I'd love to see some excellent pairings within the Order…Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, Remus and Tonks-"

"Remus and Tonks? Now that's one I would never have thought of."

"Well, you never know who'll end up with who. There! Finished!" She started down the steps towards her distant cousin and when she neared him, she placed a hand on his cheek with a smile. "Sirius, you know how important this holiday is. It's the first time that the children have _all _been here for Christmas. Just bear with me, okay?"

"Yes, Molly. I always do." He sighed, knowing deep inside this holiday meant the world to him as well.

She passed him and turned around the railing to go into the kitchen, "It's not every day one defeats You-Know-Who and gets his name cleared from murder." She turned around before pushing into the kitchen and gave him a sweet wink.

Sirius smiled back at her, giving himself a light little chuckle. Deep down, he was also very excited for the holidays, but just had a better way of hiding it. For twenty long years, he had carried the burden of a wrongfully convicted murderer. Proven guilty to charges of killing several innocent muggles, selling out his best friends, and abandoning his own godson, Harry Potter. Upon his escape, the rebirth of The Order of the Phoenix, and a fall through the mysterious Veil, he'd been able to hide out in his family house, practically alone, for five years. Now that the feared Lord Voldemort had met his doom, Sirius Black was a free man and Peter Pettigrew was awaiting the Kiss from the Dementors.

As he stood still for a few moments alone, listening to the house settle around him, and hearing Molly drop something that created a loud crashing sound, followed by a curse under her breath from the kitchen, he smiled to himself. He was surprised in this feeling of being content. He was surrounded by many supporters, he had the rest of his life ahead of him, he had cheated death twice and now had the good family he was always deprived of. Being the first in his blood to be a Gryffindor, he often wondered if maybe the sorting hat had been wrong all those years ago. Why was he chosen for good? Why didn't he follow in the steps of those before him that had turned towards the Dark Mark? It didn't matter, now. For, he was content with what he had, at that very moment.

Sirius Black was now free to walk the streets as a normal wizard, without the fear of being hunted like the animal he transformed to. His own godson, as proud as he was of Harry, was coming home like he always did between his big cases as an Auror. Ron Weasley, his godson's best friend, was coming home from romping around in Romania with his brother Charlie chasing dragons. Hermione Granger, his godson's other best friend, was coming back to spend the holiday all together after a long extended education of "muggle studies" in America. And last, but not least, several other remaining Order members that would be sharing the house.

Grimmauld Place would be filled to max capacity in a matter of several days, filled with young people, older people, powerful wizards and headmasters alike to share the holidays with a triumph against the Dark Lord. Sirius was looking forward to a wonderful family atmosphere again, where he could now truly be himself. Even if the old "self" still contemplated the risk of getting into trouble. Now, as an adult, he couldn't be told otherwise, but he did risk becoming a bad example in front of the younger ones.

__

Who cares?

Sirius smiled to himself, a beat in his once blackened heart now skipping like his feet were as he took two stairs at a time, "I'll just make sure the rest of the guest wing is ready."

The loud doorbell rang and Mrs. Black, the painting that hung on the wall, started to yell and curse over the household. Sirius stopped in his step and turned around to quiet down the portrait of his mother, before anyone opened the door.

"Coming! Coming!" Molly sung in from the kitchen, wringing her hands like she was going to wring Mrs. Black's neck in the portrait, before going to the door. As she made a beeline for the door, she looked back at the lingering house owner, "You can answer it now, you know."

Sirius waited on the stairs, a few steps below the landing where the mistletoe hung, to see who it was. He heard Molly right, but just gave her a nervous little grin and answered, "Old habits die hard. Maybe the next one." He still wasn't quite ready to face the truth of it yet. It was too new in his mind.

Sirius caught a small piece of lint on his shirt and focused on it a bit, when he heard the door swing open and women's voices jeering in the doorway. Sirius batted away the piece of fluff and saw the blonde hair swing around the girl's head and hug Molly down in the opening.

"Hermione! Oh, it's just wonderful to see you, dear. You look absolutely beautiful. So, grown up. America has done you well. Come in, come in. Just set your bag here, dear and we'll take care of it."

"It's good to see you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Molly, dear, Molly. We're friends, you're not a child."

Hermione Granger, the once gawky looking thin girl that had befriended Harry and Ron their first years at Hogwarts had now bloomed into a sophisticated little lady. Her hair was now in controlled curls that hung low over her shoulders, her figure, still thin, had a very nice build to it. She was older now. Her eyes scanned the house and up the stairs where she saw a very familiar face.

"Hello, Sirius," she said in a very sweet, but matured voice. Her eyes were fresh and clear, and a smile crossed over her mouth when she realized how good it was to see him. The excitement of being back there, their success over Lord Voldemort and the freeing of an innocent man had overwhelmed her. After giving Molly a hug, she immediately went up the stairs to grab Sirius for a hug.

He saw her first, as that brilliant young witch when she was only thirteen. She blossomed over the years into her teens, looking absolutely stunning the day she graduated with honors (Sirius having seen her by transforming into a dog and witnessing his own godson's graduation from a secret room that had been prepared by Dumbledore), and then she was only seen in pictures as she corresponded with the Order from the US as a spy over there. Though pictures can say a thousand words, he was left speechless before the woman that still showed that girl-like face. He watched as she practically skipped up the stairs towards him, and couldn't help but meet her half way.

Hermione never stopped on the step before his, she went right up to him, sharing his own stair and pressed up against him for a tight hug. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, much like the feeling of a new butterfly tapping on a flower, and nuzzled her head around his neck into a hug.

Seeing her at his door was just fine. Hearing her adult voice was fine, as well. Seeing her move up the stairs with such sophisticated grace, kind of set him off for a moment. Feeling her body press up against him the second she was close enough, kissing him lightly on the cheek and then pulling away to see his face – that he wasn't ready for.

As if seeing color for the first time after being blind for so many years, was him seeing Hermione Granger all grown up. She wasn't something men would fall over themselves for. She wasn't something that radiated "sex kitten". She was just someone that he knew had a beautiful mind, a caring heart and not a prejudice bone in her body. He was seeing someone he'd known for five years for the first time, with his own honest and free eyes. Maybe this was just a reaction to the realization that he was released from the convictions, and wrong beliefs, but what he remembered was that he wasn't ready to look into those deep brown eyes of hers when she pulled back to speak to him.

Hermione seemed to bring back those feelings of content. As she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly as they embraced for the first time, she represented something to him. She was the proof that people would finally see him for what he was. From all those meetings in The Order, not being heard, not being very valuable, not available to take a chance, he was finally being seen. He was being seen for what he stood for, what he had done and now a very pretty woman was acknowledging just that.

But, this was Hermione Granger.

"It's really good to see you, Sirius. Congratulations." She said, pulling out of her hug with him, and gracing him with a perfect smile.

"You too, Hermione. Thank you. I'm glad you could join us over the holidays. It'll be like old times, again."

She shook her head, "No, not old times, Sirius. New times! We'll make new times together, all of us, because you're free now. We're all free now!"

He smiled back, pulling her for another hug. Yes, we were free. _He _was free.


	2. Welcome Home

CHAPTER 2 - WELCOME HOME

Through the foyer of Grimmauld Place a sound of laughing, happy voices played a harmonic melody. As one entered the kitchen, they were met with a grand welcome of happy faces and bright smiles - the family had been reunited.

Sirius was returning to the kitchen as he heard the latest dramatic tale of Ron going face to face with a Hungarian Horntail with his brother, Charlie. He made his way around the group, who were all listening quite intently and hanging on Ron's every word, that he just went to the fridge and got a beer. He took a seat, the farthest on the end, and leaned back on it's two legs to take a swig.

He looked around the room, scanning each and every face there, taking a mental picture and highly looking forward to this holiday with the company. It had been so long since the entire Order was together, that it was a much needed check in from everyone, to see how everyone was dealing with this dramatic new change. Sirius, on the other hand, was still a little bit skeptical about how others viewed him, but he knew everyone in that room, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Molly, Arthur, Ginny, Bill, Remus and Charlie, cared for him and wouldn't second guess him.

Sirius laid his eyes on the twenty year old James Potter look-a-like. It was just amazing that even the way he folded his hands he looked like his late best friend. But, considering the situation, Sirius ended up with the next best thing - to be a father figure to the one and only kin to James. That way he gained a sense of responsibility, an important role and a friend that will last as long as he did - as long as they kept him safe from Voldemort, in which they did. A small smile crept over Sirius's mouth, feeling a warm sensation casually rush through his forty-one year old blood and veins, knowing that the Order had served a strong purpose and all was going to be well in the future.

Later that evening, everyone had retired early for their long travels, whether it be from America or London, had drained them. Molly had planned on staying up later that night for the arrival of Tonks. At the very name of Tonks, Sirius couldn't help but give Molly a look and then a slight wink that she had been secretly trying to play cupid for a few people in the house.

Molly caught his wink and went right on over behind him, as it looked like he was going to get comfortable and carry on all night with a few of Harry's friends, Harry included.

"And you, Mr. Black, do not even for a second think you're going to keep Harry and the lot up any longer than they already have. Hermione has come all the way from New York and the boys are sure to want to turn in." Molly said, patting her dear cousin on the back, as she had gotten to know his little way of thinking quite well.

"Molly….Molly, I was only going to offer them one beer and then I was going to put my foot down that they all go to bed, like good little children." Sirius grinned, sarcasm dripping from his tone of voice like it was slow soothing honey. He looked up at her, from leaning back on the two legs of his old chair, with amazing big brown puppy dog eyes that no one, not even Molly could resist. But, she was stubborn.

"Sirius, I'm serious." Molly said, and then cracked a smile at her words.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny couldn't help but bite their tongues as well, as the scene that began to unfold before them started to turn into prime entertainment. It was evident that with these two being cooped up in that house for long periods of time had started to create a bond that no husband was going to get near, because that was a bloodline all of it's own. In the strange lineage of purebloods, Molly turned out to be a third or fourth cousin to Molly and therefore, proved the right that the two of them could mock, tease, and overall annoy one another without any regard. Arthur watched on, his mouth displaying a slight smirk as he picked up a few papers that lie on the kitchen counter.

He passed by his wife, giving her a kind kiss on the cheek and adding, "Molly, let him do what he wants. He hasn't seen the kids in a very long time. So, why don't we retire so Sirius can go about doing what he was going to do, even after he lied and said he was going to do what you asked."

Sirius shot him a look of surprise, as if he'd just been found out, when Mr. Weasley added, "Sirius, you're not the only one that is silent and watches everything." and he gave good old Sirius a pat on the back as he waved a good night to the rest of the table.

Sirius smiled back at Molly as he played up the dumbfounded look at Arthur as he exited the kitchen, "You heard him, Molly. Good night."

She sighed and shook her head, whispering something under breath about being so ungrateful, but still in a sweet Molly Weasley kind of way. She went around the table and kissed all the children good night and then, stubbornly, went over to Sirius for a kiss on the cheek, mocking him that he, too, was one of the children.

Sirius let her leave with one final dramatic pout and when the coast was clear, he stood up and went to the fridge, offering everyone a beer so they could stay up and chat. The boys and Ginny all took one, but Hermione admitted that she didn't really like the beer, since the Americans had spoiled her with their fruity coolers and wine chillers, so she, instead, fixed herself a cup of hot tea and settled back down to listen to everyone talk like sailors.

As the rest of the world around them, outside of their kitchen, began to wake up, the crew had to admit that if Molly were to come down that very second to see them still up, she'd probably lay and egg she'd be so upset. So, around the golden hour of four-thirty, the youngest members of the Order and Sirius cleaned up after themselves and made their way up the stairs, retiring to their rooms.

They walked up the stairs quietly as they could, afraid that Mrs. Black's portrait would awaken and stir the rest of the house up. The idea came to mind that if Molly had heard Mrs. Black and her rant about people being up as late as they were, she'd probably, for the first time, side with the Slytherin portrait…and that was a mix no one wanted to witness.

They came upon the first landing, the one with the two bookshelves on either side of the walls, and the very landing that Mrs. Weasley had hung that atrocious mistletoe weed high above.

Harry and Ron's room was the first and only door on that landing, so Ron went to open it, as Harry shook his head at the very size of it.

"Sirius, that has got to be the ugliest thing I've ever seen." Harry added, hoping that he was going to be able to get a rise out of his godfather, since it was his house, and that never, in all the years he'd been there, seen something as gaudy as that festive thing hanging from the ceiling.

Sirius sighed in defeat, the girls behind him had started to giggle, and he hung his head low, "I know," his voice lowly whispered, a few dark locks falling into his eyes as his neck fell with an over dramatic gesture, "SHE did it." He raised his head a little and caught Ginny smiling, "Her mother did this to the Black family household," he shook his head, again, clearly feigning his internal pain.

"I can see the spirit in it, it's not all that bad," Hermione whispered, trying to lighten him up. But, as she saw him glance over at her, under the little whips of hair, she had to smile when she saw he was faking it.

It was then that she caught a bit of that childish side she had always fought against. The side of him that was normally hard for her to understand that a full grown adult would think the way he did. But, it over time, it all became quite clear what his problem was…he was still the man he was, before he went to Azkaban. He wasn't even twenty-four when they threw him in there and when he came out, his very soul was drained and had not been able to mature with others his age around him. So now, with the years in him refreshed and living in Grimmauld, he was slowly catching up. Though he looked into the mirror and saw a man entering his forties, he felt like he was twenty, but met in the middle as a man reflecting his thirties. And there, that moment, surrounded by his loving godson, friends and equals, was when Hermione saw Sirius Black's true light. He was content.

Sirius cracked that smile as he watched the young blond think and couldn't help but give another Sirius Black flirting wink, that he never had been able to control whenever a pretty woman walked around him…well, there was the occasional teasing wink he gave to Molly, but she was family, so there was nothing there. He did it for Molly, to tease, to show her that deep within the house, deep within the stories and mysteries of the one time believed as a convicted murderer Sirius Black, that good looking friend of James and Remus still lurked. And with the lurking came a lot of Sirius Black's seriously dangerous ways.

Thoughts returned to Sirius as he winked at Hermione, "Oh no, hon, it's awful. But, she got smart and put a fastening spell on it that keeps it to the wall. Even if I tried hanging on it, it still wouldn't budge." He looked back at Ginny and added, "Your mother is smart."

"My mother knows you." she added, turning around to finish up the stairs and go to her room.

In the middle of a yawn, Harry waved good night to Hermione who had started her slow ascend up the stairs behind Ginny. "Good night, Hermione. Good night, Sirius." and he went in for a hug with his godfather.

Rustling up Harry's hair, Sirius squeezed him in a tight hold, "Glad you're home, Harry."

After saying another good night, Sirius couldn't help but just love that kid. Though he hadn't been there for most of this life, he was there for almost half of it, and had truly grown to love Harry. Harry was his own, he'd do anything for him, he'd even sacrifice himself for him, like his parents…had he been given the chance. The power of love was a very strong thing.

Sirius saw that Hermione had just reached the top of the stairs, as she had been moving at a very slow pace. There hadn't really been much time for the two of them to talk, but then again, what could someone like her really have to say to someone like him, if she wasn't belittling or mocking him in some way? Regardless, the time had passed between them and he had caught a few glances from her, as if seeing that he, too, had grown up a bit.

"Hermione?" he said, a quiet library voice creeping out of his throat.

She turned around, hand still on the banister as she was just taking a left to go towards the room she was sharing with Ginny. "Yes?"

"I've been holding it in, until now. I have to ask," he dipped his chin, as if to see her better with invisible spectacles, giving off a serious vibe for a few seconds.

The pretty young girl was onto his little tease and she narrowed her eyes and lowered her chin in the same fashion - to mock him. "Yes, Sirius?"

She was playing his game. He saw that now. "What's with the blonde hair?"

She cracked a smile, averting her eyes towards the wall that displayed a rather dark and devious painting. She gave a light chuckle as if she'd been found out and then met those deep brown eyes, again. His face also reflected that of a tinge of humor. She watched as he folded his arms over his chest, displayed nicely under that form fitted sweater he wore, and leaned against the railing of the stairs. He posed as if he had found her out and was waiting for a good answer.

"Ashamed to admit something, are we?" he baited.

"No. It's just….it's just that it's something the American girls seem to thrive on. Everything is bleached blonde over there…and…" she started, but then her voice began to fade out as if ashamed to admit something.

"And? There is more, I can see it in your face. Why, Miss Granger…are you doing something devious? Is blonde hair in America a dangerous thing?"

He was too much, now. Those dark eyes began to burn into her, as if he was peering into her very soul, trying so subtly to pull something secret out. When in truth, it was just in vain that she wore her hair blonde.

She sighed, as if he had found out a weakness, there was something in her that was unable to ignore his charm…even for a few moments. The old Sirius had, indeed, started to creep back since his freedom and it only made her wonder if his skills were still rusty and he was working them on her by habit, or he was just normally that good. She could look in the mirror right that minute and admit that she wasn't terribly bad to look at, she was, infact, a very pretty girl in her own right. But, whether she was something that would have been Sirius's type in his time was another question. Regardless, it was not a question as of this moment. He wasn't hinting anything, he was just Sirius, not Mr. Black. He may deserve the same respect as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had received, but when it came to Sirius, he was different. He was, first and foremost, a friend to her circle. He always had been that way. Though he might reflect the age of most of the Potter's generation in the first movement of the Order, he had always been "one of them". And that is why, at that very moment, that Hermione forgot he was anyone else, but Sirius.

"No, it's not anything like that at all." she whispered, watching his eyebrows raise with interest underneath those locks of black hair that fell around his face, "It's a guy thing. Men prefer blondes…it's been proven. I was just…trying to get the attention of one of them….before I left."

Sirius lowered his head in comprehension, "Ah, and did you succeed?"

She held her stare on part of the carpet below them, past Sirius. She was slightly embarrassed when she actually said it, thinking how insanely shallow it had been. This was not the girl she once was. This was a girl she thought she was, when she was away from home. She gave herself a subtle grin, and shook her head, "No."

Sirius watched as the expression on her face changed, as if he had caused a stir within her. He watched how her pretty blonde locks framed her face, like a soft lighted portrait and wanted to tell her that whomever the man was, he wasn't worth it, if he couldn't appreciate the work of art that she had grown to be. She was a pretty girl when he first met her godson's friend seven years ago, before she blossomed, but now she was a woman. She was a beautiful, intelligent woman that men, unlike him, would be lining up to marry. Unlike him. Men not like Sirius Black. Men more her age, more her level, more her league.

Sirius bowed his head as he dropped his arms to his sides, ready to end their somewhat awkward moment and retire to his room, "Well, if it means anything, I always preferred you as a brunette. You stand out more, that way."

Hermione let his words sink in slowly and raised her eyes to meet his, as he began to walk to his bedroom. "But, they say gentlemen prefer blondes."

He stood at his door and added, "Perhaps. But, I'm not a gentleman." and he bid her good night and gave her a wink before turning in.

Hermione watched his door close quietly and thought about his encouraging words. She couldn't help but smile to herself and turned towards the long hallway that lead to her own bedroom. She listened to the rest of the house creak around her, settling in for the night. It was peaceful and it added to her thoughts as she walked alone in the house. The house that had many secrets, told many stories and helped people discover themselves from within.

Before reaching her own door, she put her hands at her forehead and carefully brushed her fingers through her hair, all the way reaching the fine ends. As she felt nearly each and every lock, she shook her head and walked into her bedroom a brunette, once again.


	3. Soccer and Snowballs

A/N: Thanks to all of you that have been reviewing. I've been a fanfic writer for a long time (not everything his archived here, since my stuff has been - ahem, a little naughty at times when I write my characters ;) ), and this was my first HP shot. I adore the characters and see them for more than what is written by JK.

My only fear is that in the beginning, I don't want to make them look too cutesy. Any of the characters. So, the challenge for writing it, is crossing of generations. Love your comments, they ARE helpful (ahem, like the blonde hair thing).

PadfootIsMine: I solemnly swear that I will not involve any time turners ;):

Rane: Love action, will occur, my dear. Patience is a virtue. ;)

Chapter 3 - Soccer and Snowballs

The twilight hours of morning carried the terrifying sounds of a muggle circus just coming into town. Complete with high pitched screams, low bellowing speeches, strange animal noises and just unexplained sounds that no wizard ear could determine their owner.

As Sirius neared the kitchen from swinging around the banister on the ground floor, he mumbled something under his breath to his mother's portrait. Whether it was respectful, disrespectful, or just habit, only he would know what was said. The unexplained circus sounds that he had heard from the comforts of his own bed had regained their full volume and had actually been the general household, all having their morning tea and coffee.

With his bathrobe half untied and his hair unkempt, Sirius waded through the sea of people sitting around the table, standing around the counter and generally making his way to the hot water to start his tea. Several good mornings were thrown his way, but it was just too early to be cheerful and smiley at that time. He loved having his family and friends around, but life in solitude did have it's perks now and then.

Molly walked past her cousin and gave him a once over look, she lightly tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a signal to close his robe. He wasn't revealing anything, except for his toned chest and hard tattoos he had from prison. They weren't the best to soften his appearance, but Sirius gave her a good eye rolling and did as she signaled.

He turned around, fastening the belt properly and took a look at everyone in their similar attire. His favorite godson was the closest to him and he couldn't help but stretch an arm over and mess with his hair. Nervous as anything with the sudden contact, Harry quickly shooed Sirius's hand away, insisting that his hair was just fine, and it was more to say than the mop that was on his head.

Sirius cleared his throat and turned his attention back to his hot water and slowly, but carefully, began to fix his tea as his eyes continued to adjust to the sunlight creeping in from outside the windows.

He felt someone coming closer to him, so he moved over slightly to let them have their way in to start their morning routine with caffeine. Not noticing just yet who had joined him, he heard Ron from behind him.

"Hermione, have you gone and done something to your hair? I swear something has changed." he said, only giving her a quick glance to check her out.

She shrugged him off and stood somewhat close to Sirius as he was the one hording most of the counter space for tea, "No Ronald, nothings changed since last night."

"But, maybe it was darker?"

"Nothing has changed. I'm not Tonks, Ron." and she returned her attention to the hot tea and the man who was already taking a cup from the cupboard for her.

Sirius set down the cup before her, and her hands quickly wrapped themselves around it, as the custom was to warm your hands around a cup, hot or cold, filled or empty, it was just habit for us. He said nothing to her…just yet. Sirius cleared his throat, waiting for her to say something, but instead, he felt her just touch him slightly as her arm brushed up next to his. He poured the kettle for her and waited until she stopped him. One was waiting for the other to say something, because it was a dramatic change from the night before and it warmed Sirius to know that he may or may not have been the cause for it.

He set the kettle down and offered her sugar cubes as she delicately took one by one to add them to the hot swirling liquid before her.

"I take it you're not going to say anything at all this morning?" he asked, keeping his voice low and only for her to hear.

Finally, her mouth cracked a subtle grin as she stirred her tea, "Don't even say a word about it."

Sirius smiled, returning his attention to his own tea, licking his lips and thinking of something sarcastic to say. "You are much prettier as a brunette, by the way."

"You're just saying that, because you have to." she shook her head a bit and teasingly pushed against him.

"Well, yes, maybe." he joked, smiling to see that her face gave him a half shocked look, but she knew he was kidding.

"Sirius Black, you are not a gentleman."

"I told you." he winked, "I'm a convicted killer," he pretended to bite the air, "I'm a mad man," he looked all around the room with his eyes, "I'm a -"

"-nice guy." she interrupted, not letting him go too far with his alter ego.

Sirius held his tongue and watched her as she added those kind words, knowing that she was being sincere. As he heard Harry calling his name, he said no more, but mouthed to her 'thank you' and turned around to lean against the counter.

The day progressed with the two eldest Weasley brothers taking all the boys out to the park down the street to play a bit of American muggle soccer. Pretty much the same as English football, only the Americans don't explain it very well when it comes to the ball actually coming in contact with your foot, rather than tossing it, passing it and holding it to a particular goal.

Ginny and Hermione joined in on the game later, with Hermione actually showing the boys the proper American way to the scoring and game play. Granted, she did admit that all she really knew about the American game consisted of a few afternoons flipping through stations, a bad date gone wrong when it was an afternoon spent watching it with several guys and a show on muggle television called, "Friends".

But, once the game had started, there was no stopping the youngest Order members. The long time friends had no problem falling into the chilled grown, taking tackles and getting absolutely filthy like eight year olds. Hermione saw a few good opportunities to cheat by grabbing Bill's pony tail, thinking it was Ginny's!

"Molly is going to kill each and every one of you!" a familiar teacher's voice called over the crazy mob.

All the faces turned as they saw Remus and Sirius standing up on the side walk, looking down at the crew in the park. The way the layout of the park stood was that the overall park was somewhat sunken, several swings and monkey bars hanging about, and behind the open space they had decided to play their game in, lied a small wooded area, dark enough to hide anyone that wanting to go creeping about.

The cold grass below them had light trickles of fallen snow that had been mashed into the ground from tennis shoes. The place they had decided to play was evident as they had left an obvious game circle in the middle of the park.

Still not saying anything, but merely tucking his jacket closer to his body, Sirius nudged Remus and added, "Come off, Remus. They're having a good time. I'm sure you can't remember the last time you got dirty?"

"Oh, I have my fun, Padfoot. But, their mother is going to kill them."

"I'm sure you can come up with something, old chap? Something to clean them up a bit?"

"Sirius, we can't do it here. Someone might see."

"Oh, come on. You're such a fast wizard, no one would even be done blinking an eye before they realized that these delinquents were dirty than clean. Unless…" he sneered in fun, "Unless, I'll just have to have Hermione do it, instead. I know she'll know a spell right off the top of her pretty young head." he baited his friend, watching him hold his glare, ready for Remus to crack any moment, "Yes, I'm sure she could. Top in her class, that one. Even gave my Harry a good run for his money…she'll probably make a good professor someday, if she ever decides to take it that far…"

"Fine, fine, Sirius. Go get neutered or something." and with his next breath, he quickly took out his wand from his pocket and swished and flicked it so fast, you'd never have known it left his pants pocket.

The kids were just walking up towards the remaining Marauders when they looked down to see their clothes refreshed, white and unstained. A general chuckle was heard over the group as they retreated back to 12 Grimmauld Place, just up the street.

Hermione saw Sirius lag behind, letting everyone go before him in the small little mob. The thought came across her to join him in the back, just to make small talk, but thought it to be too presumptuous.

Instead, she made small talk with the others in front of him, giving Sirius a quick look back every now and then in her conversation.

Sirius took his time keeping up with the general group, taking in the tranquil fresh air around him in his childhood neighborhood. He watched as normal muggle families welcomed their kids home, some were hanging final decorations up outside on their houses, Christmas trees were still being dragged down the sidewalks leaving needles behind, and above all of that, there seemed to be a kind of peace in the air.

Had the normal people around them known what had just happened with the fall of Voldemort? Had they even had an inkling to who Harry Potter was, the boy who lived, and the godfather of his that was convicted of giving up his parents? Whatever the answer was to any of his quiet questions, it didn't matter.

What mattered now was the way the wind shifted around him, and how his shoulder length hair blew around his face. Sirius hadn't truly been outside enjoying the weather, the days, or even life fairly. He'd lived his life as an outlaw, and outcast, and this new world around him was going to take a bit of getting used to. His loneliness had set in and he knew forever, there'd be a reputation that followed him wherever he was - just like Harry. At least he had Harry, they could both live their lives as the celebrities they hated to be, hoping that whomever wanted to know them, wouldn't judge them.

Sirius was just watching another muggle across the street take notice to the gaggle of people causing noise discussing Quidditch and wondering what keywords he was picking up from them. "Brooms", "seekers", and "quaffles" were enough words to make anyone wrinkle their noses in confusion. As he smirked to himself, he looked up at the group before him. He saw Hermione glance back briefly from talking with Charlie and gave him a quick smile.

She wondered to herself if then was a good time to make small talk, as she saw that he was far deep in thought over things. As Bill started to interrupt them, Charlie gave his full attention to his brother, giving Hermione time to slip behind and walk next to Sirius.

As their steps started in unison, she nudged him a bit to ask if he was okay. He playfully nudged her back, careful to not force her too hard since she was somewhat smaller than he was. Taking it in stride, she removed her hands from her pockets, preparing herself for a light revenge of the little shoving match Sirius had just started.

She bit the corner of her lip, keeping her eyes steady on the sidewalk before her. His gentle pushing, his careful thinking with her, had arose a curious question in her - had he been flirting with her?

Surely not.

So, to test the waters, she went ahead and finished her little game he started, and gently shoved him back, causing him to nearly lose his balance as her hesitance held a bit and her timing was off. Nearly taking herself to the ground with him, she quickly reached out, throwing her arms around his waist and holding onto him tightly. He held onto her, carefully steadying himself over the slippery sidewalk, letting the rest of the group walk ahead of them.

"That was close, Granger. You almost had a good payment coming to you, had you forced me to fall." he said, releasing the hold on Hermione that seemed to prove a bit closer than what either was used to.

She chuckled a little, looking up at him and smiled, carefully throwing her curls out of her way a bit, causing them to bounce gracefully on her back, "You're all talk, Black." and she released her grip on him.

"That's what you think. I'll have you know that I was a very good wizard at one time in my life that I could have sent you packing."

"Don't make me laugh, Sirius." she smiled, counting the broken cracks on the sidewalk to distract her mind a little.

"I could make you cry," he turned.

She shook her head, "No, don't do that."

He paused a moment, thinking that was going to start something somber with him, so he found an obvious outlet for said poor conversation, "Then, I'll make you mad."

And before the poor girl could even say "how" Sirius had carefully run a hand over some cars' roofs and scraped up enough snow to toss it at the pretty brunette, causing her cheeks to flush that for the first time, giving Sirius a chill.

Hermione froze in her tracks, her head tilting down to look at the snow damage. She shook her head, slowly turning her flames in the Marauder's direction and whispered, "Sirius, you are so dead…" and like a cheetah, she took off sprinting after the man that called himself a true dog.

Sirius Black gave a look of worry that he hadn't displayed since the time he fell through the veil. Both times, that look was given to a beautiful woman that had it out for him…and running through the group of friends, this was going to be the last time he tried a lady.

His body pressed on, hearing the laughing screams from Hermione behind him, she stopped briefly to arm herself with a good size snow ball she had made by using Sirius's idea of scraping the snow off the car roofs. She followed him behind the last house on the corner, causing the two of them to go out of sight from the group.

Hermione ran after him, fist balled with a snowball in one hand and the other using the momentum she gained from running quick on his heel down the sidewalk. The cold air brushed over her face, causing her curls to bounce all around her. As she rounded the corner, the breath nearly escaped her as she was grabbed by her lower arms and swung against the side wall of the house, out of view from everyone.

Sirius pinned her to the wall, careful not to press her too hard, and carried on with his laughing and catching of breath. "Hermione, I command you to drop the snow ball."

She shook her head violently, "No, not on your life. It's going on you. This is your snowball. Let me go, so I can kindly stick it in your face," she laughed, squirmy with very little might.

He shook his head and pressed closer to her, forcing his face about seven inches from her face as he struggled. He was so close, she could make out the slight stubble on his face and the light shadow it reflected on him, making him look even more handsome than he already was.

He was handsome.

It had just donned on Hermione that Sirius Black, the man that was pressed close against her, out of breath, was starting to peak out of the old self he once was. The playfulness had returned. The ability to be comfortable, outside of all places, with familiar faces had caused a bit of the old Marauder to come out and play. But, as he fought against her, no magic involved, he turned in towards her and looked down at her state.

She was beautiful and soft looking. Her skin radiated a glow that he honestly wanted to take off his glove, if his hand wasn't holding her arms, and lay a palm on her cheek. But, he quickly turned away and focused on the snowball. He shouldn't even be having these thoughts. He shouldn't even be looking at, of all people, Hermione that way for she was entirely too young and out of his league. The fact that she was his godson's best friend wasn't so much an issue as it was the age. But, her age and mental state of mind were no where near it should be. Her beautiful mind aged her at least another fifteen years of knowledge, forcing her to be more mature than most women her age, causing here to be nearly an equal to Sirius. But, then again, Sirius had the intelligence, but the mentality of a twenty year old.

Which maybe…it could work.

He turned his face back towards her, seeing that her eyes never left his, but her struggle began to subside. "Hermione, I'm going to let you go and I want you to drop the snowball."

Hermione closed her eyes for a split second too long when he said her name, and she knew that he caught it. His voice to her was low and rough, but smooth enough to make your hair curl. She found herself parting her lips just so, letting her brain take over her body. Sirius began to let up on his hold, but his body did not change it's distance from her. Instead, he kept looking down at her, his deep dark eyes searching her face for something, anything, an answer. What was she thinking when she looked at him?

Believing that the moment might have gotten away from them, she dropped the snowball, hearing a good thump on the ground as the bundled snow released. She blinked her eyes a few times to relieve herself from the light trance she had put herself in and Sirius got the hint, as well. He completely let go of her and just stared at her in disbelief. What had just happened? Would she tell Harry? Would she tell anyone, for that matter? What would this do to them?

She saw his nervous look take over his body and she didn't want him to think that way. It was both of them that caused that moment. It wasn't just him, it wasn't anything wrong, in fact, if felt pretty damn good.

As Hermione started to walk, Sirius just stood with himself, staring off into the space that Hermione had just left. Knowing that that particular brick was not that interesting, she reached over and took his gloved hand with hers. He looked up, as if taking himself out of a trance, and looked down at their joined hands.

"Come on." she whispered, trying to get him to move from his stationed spot and rejoin the crew who were probably already in the house.

"Hermione, wait." he called, not moving.

She lightly shook her head, not wanting him to discuss anything. Instead, she just gave him a slight smile and said, "I changed my hair color, because of you."

With that, no words were said, and he let Hermione lead him back around the corner on back onto the cobblestone street of Grimmauld. She held onto his hand lightly, until they reached the door and pushed on through.


End file.
